A Twist of Fate
by twirlgirl04
Summary: "Sometimes good things happen. When they do, you can't let them pass, but rather grab out with a welcoming hand and let them warm your life". This is a futuristic Tyler and Val. I hope you all like it, i really do!


Hey everybody! I was going to write this in chapters and leave all of you on the edge of your seats, but I decided to spare you all the pain! Anyways, I hope you enjoy it. It's a little too perfect, but I had a blast writing it, and thought it was halfway decent. Therefore I'm going to let you all decide for yourselves.   
  
This is dedicated to BE-A-TLE. You should know why, if not, feel free to ask :).  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own a thing. Oh and by the way, CU is a college in Boulder here in Colorado. I don't know where Kingsport is, so I made them come and graduate here! Hope you guys don't mind.  
  
A Twist of Fate  
  
  
June 10th, 2008. The graduation @ CU of 2008  
  
  
Valerie Linear looked out at the large crowd. Most of them were squinting in the bright, June sunlight, and those that weren't were either wearing sunglasses or asleep. She raised her eyes to look at the person speaking, Tyler Connell. Tyler, being the over-achiever he was, was the top test scorer and student at their graduating CU class. 'My Tyler' she thought to herself. Within a short two seconds, the college graduate got lost daydreaming about the past eight years they had been together as an official couple. Ever since that single kiss, from that single penny. Who would have known that a shiny piece of copper could blossom an eight-year, very remarkable relationship?  
  
The loud sound of the crowd cheering burst into Val's thoughts, knocking them down like a bulldozer did a thirty-year-old park bench. "Ladies and Gentleman, I now present to you the graduating class of CU of the year 2008." Tyler turned around to face his fellow classmates, and started to count:  
  
"One," The graduates stood up.  
  
"Two," the group took their hats off their heads and lowered them to their waists.  
  
"THREE!" The young adult's hats flew up into the air, free as birds in the summer sky. Letting the hats fall on and around her, Val shuffled her way to through the crowd to Tyler, the love of her life. The pairs of blue eyes met and immediately closed again as the two got involved in a long meaningful hug, that of which led into a long, meaningful kiss. After about ten minutes if holding each other, Tyler started to speak.  
  
"What time should I pick you up tonight?"  
  
"How about seven? The reservations are at seven-forty-five right?" Val asked.  
  
"Yup. Ok-seven o clock it is. Remember we're eating at La Pierre, so dress very formally.   
  
"Will do, sweetie." Val smiled at her boyfriend, but turned around quickly from the voice of her mother. "Ooh, gotta go. I expect to see you at seven sharp." Val gave Tyler a quick peck on his soft lips, turned, and walked in the other direction to meet with her parents and Brooke. Tyler smiled even though he knew she couldn't see him. He then turned around on his heel and started walking towards his mother and William.  
  
"This is going to be the hardest," he sopped, checking his watch. It read three o clock, "Four hours of my life." He dropped his hand into the pocket of his robe, feeling the small velvet box. Letting it drop again, he returned his hand to the ninety-degree weather outside, welcoming his mother and William.  
  
  
Six Fifty-Five, Val and Brooke Linear's dorm  
  
  
Val looked at the bare walls of her used-to-be dorm bedroom. After realizing there was no clock there anymore, she looked down at the gold band watch she had received for her 22nd birthday from Tyler. It read six fifty-five. Tyler would be there any minute. She turned her head towards the mirror and smiled, observing herself. She was wearing a long blue dress. Sparkles were scattered everywhere, and her tan skin was visible next to the thin spaghetti strap, which led into a field of criss crosses on her almost bare back. The dress reached beyond her ankles, and the slits up the sides just allowed her dark blue-strapped heels and about a foot of skin on her legs to be seen. Looking up, she observed her hair. The blonde locks were pulled behind her head, spiral curled, and secured with a blue butterfly piece. Two tendrils were left forward, thus allowing them to brush the light color of her face.  
  
A soft knock on the door made her smile grow even wider. She flew to the door, opening it slowly and carefully. A very sharp looking Tyler stood on the other side. Wrapped in an expensive looking tux, he stuck his arm out, prepared to take his lady out for the night of her life. She gratefully accepted and began to walk on the left side of him. Repeating what he had been doing every ten minutes since last week, Tyler creeped his right hand inside his pocket, checking the fuzzy black box. Tonight would be a night he was going to remember.  
  
  
Eight Thirty, La Pierre restaurant  
  
  
"So, little did I know, but Brooke had fed all the ice cream to the dog!" Val stopped her story, taking a few seconds to breathe. She was having the time of her life. As she caught her breath, silence crept upon the two.  
  
Tyler's heart was beating so fast and hard that he could barely think. "It must be nice having Brooke as a sister." Tyler began. "You have such a nice family. I would love to have a family as great as yours. And.." He paused, taking time to take the box out of his pocket, and on the way wiping the sweat from his brow, "I was hoping you, the love of my life, would give me a chance in being part of it." Tyler dropped onto his knee. "Val Linear, " He forced a smile through his nervous expression while opening the small box, revealing the diamond to her bright shiny eyes, "Will you marry me?"  
  
  
  
All Val could do was start. With her heart pounding loud in her chest, she thought about what life long question the blonde haired boy had just asked her. She wanted to, she knew she would be as happy as ever with him. Looking into his beautiful light blue eyes, she replied:  
  
"I would want nothing but to marry you."  
  
Happier than they had ever been, the pair of lovers smiled and fell into each other's arms. Finally, after they realized where they were, the two looked around, only to see the other occupants of the restaurant smiling at the couple. They quickly finished their meals, paid, and rushed out.  
  
Within three hours, Val and Tyler were strolling arm in arm in the dark, yet romantic park, which was lit only by the large moon. Within the hours they had been there they had talked about nothing but the wedding. It was a good thing they thought alike, or this would have not been so easy.  
  
"So it's settled. September 20th at the church." Val organized.  
  
"Everybody we know will be there. The floral will be beautiful, but not too much." Tyler continued.  
  
"Green and Blue, our favorites, will be the colors. Scattered here and there."  
  
Tyler looked at her and smiled.  
  
"It will be perfect." She finished.  
  
"Just like you, Val Linear, soon to be Connell." He said with a smirk  
  
"Valerie Elizabeth Connell. I like it." She kissed him softly on the lips, not even thinking the wedding itself would be this perfect.  
  
After a couple more hours of planning the limo dropped Val off at her dorm  
Tyler, being the gentleman he was, walked her to the door and bided farewell. They shared a long, meaningful and romantic kiss before she found the strength in her jelly knees to walk into the dorm.  
  
She sat there, daydreaming about Tyler and the life she would now be spending with him. She couldn't wait. Ever since she was sixteen she had wanted this, and as if god loved her more than ever, he had finally granted her the wish.   
  
"I have to tell Brooke!" She yelled to herself. But after glancing to the watch on her slender wrist she decided it would wait until morning. One O Clock was not a time to wake Brooke up.  
  
  
  
The next morning  
  
  
Val woke up immediately to Brooke's calls in their shared dorm. Val laid there for a moment, staring at the blank walls in her room. Like an avalanche on Mount Everest it hit her: Tyler had asked her to marry him last night. She jumped up with a humongous smile on her face and squeaked happily. After quickly grabbing and squirming into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, she sock-skated into the kitchen where Brooke was preparing a hearty breakfast of bacon, pancakes, and eggs. Val ran silently behind her six foot, four inch sister and flew her arms around the prey's neck, enveloping her in a large hug.   
  
"Val!' Brooke exclaimed, very surprised. Infact she was so surprised she flung the spatchula in her hand upwards, forcing the half made pancake to stick to the high ceiling.  
  
"Brookie Brookie Brookie!!! Guess what happened!!" Val yelled, surprising herself by her loud, booming voice.  
  
"Val, I am too tired for guessing games, so why don't you just tell me?"  
  
Val opened her mouth, but was too pumped with adrenaline to speak. After realizing words would never come out of her mouth if she threatened them, she thrust her hand forward to her sister.  
  
Brooke stared at the stone in disbelief. She knew Tyler was wealthy, but she had no idea he was this loaded! The large diamond sparkled beautifully in the low light. The gold band holding the rock was perfectly cut, and had "Tyler and Val Forever" engraved in beautiful cursive.  
  
Brooke was speechless. She looked to her sister with dancing eyes, and ran into her arms, knowing her sister was finally getting what she deserved.  
  
  
Whew! Six pages, definitely a record for me. It's definitely not the end. I am having too much fun with this. Don't worry; more When Four Years Pass will be coming later this week, I promise!! Thanks to Aricraze for clicking my memory about this story so I could come finish it. I almost forgot about it. Now I'm glad I didn't  
  
Well, I am exhausted, and I will be in a car for about three hours tomorrow. Yippee! That's when I'll be working on ideas for When Four Years Pass, and this!  
  
PLEASE review, I would appreciate it so much! I am losing reviews on When Four Years Pass, so if you haven't heard of it, or if you haven't been reviewing it, please go and do so! I want to see the ideas from you guys on that one.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
